This invention concerns a loom shuttle and in particular though not exclusively a loom shuttle which can be used to advantage in a travelling wave shedding loom.
Loom shuttles have traditionally been designed to receive a bobbin or reel of yarn and, in use, the yarn has been withdrawn from the shuttle during weaving as the shuttle passes from side to side of a warp shed.
Since the advent of the travelling wave shedding loom shuttle design has been modified in such a manner as to be capable of receiving yarn which is randomly loaded into the shuttle, that is there is no bobbin or reel of yarn in the shuttle.
It is known to load the shuttle with yarn by entraining the yarn in an air stream to carry it into a yarn receiving chamber formed in the shuttle and while the yarn can be loaded effectively using this system it is found that during withdrawal of the yarn difficulties may be encountered due to a tendency of the yarn to leave the shuttle in a tangled manner. It is also found that, in particular when the shuttle yarn is almost exhausted the yarn leaving the shuttle may, in fact, contain knots.